PEI
|-|3.0= P'rince '''E'dward 'I'sland (Abbreviated '''PEI) is one of the eight official maps in Unturned, the other being Yukon, Washington, Alpha Valley and Monolith. It also has three variants of itself; Halloween PEI, Festive PEI and PEI Arena. The PEI map is a series of islands that connect to Canada via the Confederation Bridge. Overview PEI is a large island with smaller islands around it. Most of the terrain is filled with grass and trees and the outline of PEI is filled with beaches and sand. It has several locations throughout the island whereas all towns and farms are connected to the main road. The main island is also very hilly around some places. Locations *Summerside Military Base *Alberton *Confederation Bridge *Belfast *Liberation Bridge *O'Leary Prison *Stratford *Kensington Campgound *Souris Campground *Holman Isle *Oulton Isle *Courtin Isle *Charlottetown *Caperock *Montague *Wiltshire Farm *Fernwood Farm *Wellington Farm *Tignish Farm *Pirate Cave Trivia *There is a sunken Bucket-Wheel Excavator in the south easternmost corner of the map that spawns Ranger gear. How it ended up there is unknown. *A sunken submarine can be spotted between Stratford and the Airport; Ranger gear can spawn there. Gallery latestmap2.jpg|The latest map. unternd map.jpg|Map with the previous layout of PEI. PEIMAP3.0.png|Map with the second previous layout of PEI. 2015-07-09_00001.jpg|Sunken Bucket-wheel excavator PEILEVEL.png|Official screenshot/loading screen. PEIICON.png|The icon for the map. References |-|2.0= This page talks about a map released in the early versions of Unturned. For the location in the Canada map, see PEI (Location). PEI (short for Prince Edward Island) is one of the playable maps and the first map to be added into Unturned. It is a large island off the coast of Canada filled with forests, various towns, farms, and military installations. Locations * Alberton is a medium-sized town located just south of O'Leary Military Base. It has a container ship tied up to a dock known as the S.S Haven, on which there are often weapons and ammunition. * Belfast Airport is a small commercial airport located in the north-east corner of the map, north of Montague. A military checkpoint is located here, including two medical tents. * Burywood is a large town located east of O'Leary Military Base. To the north-east is what remains of Tignish Campground. * Charlottetown is a medium-sized town, located to the east of Fernwood Farm. * Confederation Bridge is a highway leading into mainland Canada on the western side of the map. A military checkpoint is located at the front of the bridge, including a medical tent and a military tent. * Courtin Island is a medium-sized island east of Belfast Airport. It is home to a beached cargo ship, and a chess table. * Fernwood Farm is a small farm north of Wiltshire Farm. * Holman Island is a medium-sized island in the south-western region of the map. It is home to a privately owned bunker, for which the game is named * Kensington Campground is a medium-sized campground east of Montague. * Montague is a small town located south of Belfast Airport and west of Kensington Campground. It connects to many different areas, such as Taylor Beach,'' ''Belfast Airport, and the Summerside Peninsula. * O'Leary Military Base is a military base located in the north-west corner of the map, north of Alberton. * Oultons Isle is a small island in the southern region of the map. It is home to a single mannequin lying down on some junk items. * St. Peter's Island is a small island in the center of the map. It is home to a single crashed military helicopter. * Summerside Peninsula is the south-eastern most peninsula, home to the Summerside Lighthouse, as well as a golf course. * Taylor Beach is a small beach outside of Montague. * Wiltshire Farm is a small farm on the south end of the island, near Fernwood Farm '''and Holman Island.''' Trivia *Several places in the game are named after their real-world counterparts, such as Charlottetown and Belfast Airport. *PEI is possibly facing very high inflation rate, as shown bananas being priced at $49.99 on a billboard, an cash registers bearing a total of $1000.00 to be paid for a single item/service. *Charlottetown and Kensington Campground are the only accessible locations during the first beta release. Outlon Isle can be seen off the coast of Charlottetown, but not accessible. Category:Maps Category:Locations